A proposal in which data obtained by learning the drive operation of a driver is applied to many applications has been made. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a map information creation apparatus is disclosed which includes driver operation change detection means for detecting a driver operation change of a driver who drives a vehicle, position information acquisition means for acquiring position information of the vehicle such as latitude and longitude when the driver operation change detection means detects the driver operation change, and map information creation means for associating and storing the driver operation change with the position information, when there is the driver operation change.